Lágrimas de un adiós
by sonia zaoldyeck
Summary: Ola!, bueno este es mi primer fick. Es un oneshot de los pensamiantos de hao y lyserg. Espero que les guste y porfaplis dejen reviews


**SHAMAN KING**

_LÁGRIMAS DE UN ADIÓS_

_HAO:_

_No sabes cuánto lo siento, cuánto siento lo que hice, lo que te hice, pero en esos momentos no sabía lo que hacia, lo que era un sentimiento._

_Perdóname_

_Aquel día en que te vi por primera vez, supe lo que sentía Yoh por Anna. Supe que haría lo que fuera por conseguirte... y ahora mírame_

_Estoy muerto _

_Me da miedo acercarme a ti, de que me repudies, de que me odies. Han pasado tres años desde que me vencisteis, y aún recuerdo tu cara de gloria al verme muerto, me dolió mucho. Comprendí la frase:"por amor se hace todo". Antes nunca entendía su porqué, pero ahora que estoy loco por ti sé que haría cualquier cosa para que me perdonaras._

_Cualquier cosa_

_Cuando me acerco a la pensión, tú eres el primero en sentir mi presencia, el primero que se levanta, va al jardín y mira con odio a todas partes. Me sigues odiando. Lo sé, y por eso me odio a mi mismo, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto._

_Tanto..._

_Recuerdo cuando quemé la casa de tus padres, tu cara de tristeza, odio, dolor. Recuerdo cómo miré esa escena y lo que saltó dentro de mi pecho pidiéndome que te abrazara, que te consolara. Pero me fui, tenía miedo, demasiado. Ya nunca he podido mirarte a los ojos con sinceridad, no he podido ganarme tu confianza, ni siquiera una conversación civilizada. Todo porque yo..._

_Soy un cobarde_

_Por eso estoy aquí, vagando, rondando cerca de la pensión para ver el día que me atrevo a pedirte perdón, a decirte que te amo, que siento todo lo que hice, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que tu eras lo que llenaba mi vida, que eras y sigues siendo la razón de mi existencia. ¡Por qué no me dejas que descanse en paz, que ascienda a los cielos de una maldita vez?... No, no es culpa tuya, sólo mía, por hacerte sufrir..._

_Soy estúpido_

_Ahora estás entrenando, solo en el bosque. Te paras, me has sentido. Miras hacia unos árboles donde estoy subido. Me pongo ante ti. Me miras con cara de odio, sacas tu péndulo y llamas a Morphin. Veo que sigues sin confiar en mi. Pero yo soy más rápido y te lo digo._

_Te amo_

_Me miras asombrado ante tal declaración, rabia, ira, sorpresa¿alegría, te sonrojas, sonríes, vuelves a mirarme._

_Siento lo que hice_

_Y entonces una luz blanca me envuelve, estoy ascendiendo. Ya no lo volveré a ver..._

_Te miro, estás llorando, diciendo mi nombre, que me perdonabas, que también me amabas y entonces por primera vez:_

_Lloré._

_LYSERG:_

_Cuando te conocí no pude apartar el odio y el rencor de mi corazón por lo que hiciste, pero sí, dejarte un hueco para un sentimiento mucho más hermoso: amor. Nunca quise aceptarlo._

_Hace tres años que te fuiste, recuerdo tu cara, tus ojos mirarme antes de fallecer, parecías triste. ¿Acaso tú también me amabas?_

_No, no lo creo, tú no tienes sentimientos_

_Sé que no te has ido del todo, he notado tu presencia, me ha parecido oírte hablar, creo que me estoy volviendo loco..._

_Por ti_

_No sabes lo mucho que te odié y lo que me alegré por tu muerte, pero siento que me falta algo, algo grande que se ha ido contigo y me ha dejado a mi._

_Te amo_

_No duermo, porque mi cabeza, mi corazón sólo piensan en ti. Todos parecen preocupados por mi estado, pero nadie comprende cómo es perder a alguien tan querido como lo fuiste tú para mí._

_Parezco idiota_

_Recuerdo cuando quemaste mi casa. Mis sueños se fueron al traste, aunque en parte, gracias a ti he comprendido muchas cosas, tanto bellas como dolorosas. He vivido una vida diferente a la que pensé. He experimentado momentos asombrosos y de lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte conocido._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Estoy entrenando, vuelvo a notar tu presencia, esta vez más cerca. Me paro, miro hacia unos árboles y tú te pones delante de mi_

_Hao..._

_Lo primero que me dijiste: Te amo_

_Me quedé mirándote¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Sonreí, me enfadé..._

_Siento lo que hice_

_Esta vez si que me sorprendo¿estabas aquí sólo para pedirme perdón? Grito tu nombre, no quiero que te vayas, te amo. T e grité que te perdonaba, que te amaba con locura, que no me dejaras. Noto como mis piernas pierden el peso y caigo de rodillas llorando, alzo mi rostro, me mirabas..._

_Llorabas._


End file.
